Canta, Draco, Canta
by Noe-Chan y Tere Win
Summary: Festival de canciones en Hogwarts. Draco es obligado a cantar una canción que significa mucho para él. ¿Ella captará la indirecta? Mal summary, buen fic :) Capítulo único


_¡Hola! Saludar es de buena educación :) Bueno, abreviando, los personajes no son nuestros sino que son de la señora Rowling y de Warner Bros y de todo aquel que quiera pagarle los derechos a la señora antes mencionada. Así que aceptamos donativos :)_

- ¡No pienso salir! ¡Soltadme! – gritó Draco mientras le empujaban hacia el escenario – ¡He dicho que no! No pienso cantar en este ridículo karaoke.

- Señor Malfoy, a mi tampoco me parece lo más adecuado para un Slytherin, pero debe hacerlo, las demás casas han cantado muchas canciones y cuantas más canciones más puntos – dijo Snape - ¿o acaso prefiere la humillación de volver a perder la copa de la casa ante Gryffindor?

- Claro que no, profesor, pero se reirán de mi.

- No diga estupideces Malfoy, nadie se va a reír de usted. Así que suba ahí y demuestre que los Slytherin tenemos talento hasta para cosas ridículas.

- ¿Ridículas? ¿Ve como se reirán de mi?

- Déjese de lloriqueos y suba.

Dumbledore había decidido celebrar un karaoke por Navidad, para variar un poco del típico baile. Los alumnos no habían puesto demasiado interés en cantar, ya que a la mayoría de ellos no les gustaba ponerse en ridículo pero siempre había algún caso especial, no diremos nombres; de modo que el director decidió otorgar puntos para las casas que salieran a cantar, evidentemente, cuanto mejor fuese la puesta en escena más puntos se obtenían.

- Un, dos, tres, va, va, va – Draco estaba dando golpecitos al micro para comprobar que funcionase.

- ¡¡Que se te oye Malfoy!! ¡Empieza ya que se nos cansa el brazo de aguantar los tomates! – gritó Ron desde la primera fila.

- Ron, compórtate – dijo Ginny.

Draco lanzó una mirada despectiva a Harry y Ron, y como respuesta ellos le enseñaron sonrientes los tomates que llevaban en las manos. 

- Profesor, creo que no es buena idea – dijo Draco girándose hacia el profesor Snape.

- Déjese de tonterías y cante.

Se apagaron las luces del gran comedor, quedando sólo encendidas las del escenario, para centrar la atención de los estudiantes. Una voz se oyó en la estancia.

- Y ahora con todos ustedes, Draco Malfoy de Slytherin.

- ¡¿Qué canción canto?! – preguntó nervioso Draco girándose de nuevo.

- ¿Cuál va a ser? – le respondió Pansy – La que cantaste el otro día subido a la mesa de la sala común, estabas tan guapo, así que ahora nada de vergüenzas, canta, Draco, ¡canta!

La música empezó a sonar. Draco la reconoció y eso le tranquilizó un poco. Se la sabía más que de memoria, no tendría que mirar las letras escritas en el aire, podía centrarse en actuar. Se giró de espaldas a los alumnos, alejándose de la zona iluminada, bajo la cabeza y se despeinó.

_'Así estará mucho mejor, se volverán locas'_ pensó.

Se giró otra vez y se puso bajo el chorro de luz. El gran salón se inundó de gritos de chicas, bueno, algún chico también gritó, sólo que bajito para pasar disimulado. Empezó a mover el cuerpo al sonido de la música, Pansy se volvió loca.

Malfoy empezó a cantar:

_He sentido un cosquilleo,_

_Con la fuerza de un imán,_

_No se viene con rodeos,_

_Ya no me puedo escapar._

_Me ha pillado por sorpresa,_

_Me ha liado el corazón_

_,Yo_ pasaba de princesas__

_Y ahora me alegro porque…_

_Chachi, chachi piruli, será, será,_

_Que me enamoro, me va, me va,_

_Como me gusta besar sin miedo._

_Chachi, chachi piruli, será, será,_

_Que me enamoro, me va, me va,_

_Como me gusta besar sin miedo._

_"Vaya parece que les gusta y por lo visto a ella tambien, ¿Se sentirá identificada con la canción?"_

_Ya no hago el gamberro,_

_y_ me he vuelto mas formal,__

_saco_ a pasear al perro,__

_y_ hago caso a mi mamá.__

_Me ha pillado por sorpresa,_

_Me ha liado el corazón,_

_Yo pasaba de princesas_

_Y ahora me alegro porque…_

_Chachi, chachi piruli, será, será,_

_Que me enamoro, me va, me va,_

_Como me gusta besar sin miedo._

_Chachi, chachi piruli, será, será,_

_Que me enamoro, me va, me va,_

_Como me gusta besar sin miedo._

_"Decidido, voy a hablar con ella, pero ¿cuando? Nunca está sola siempre tiene a esos moscardones a su alrededor. Si alguna vez pudiéramos estar los dos solos se lo diría. Tengo que idear un plan para conseguirlo."_

_Listen baby,_

_Come dance with me,_

_Kiss me baby, one, two._

_Listen baby,_

_Come dance with me,_

_Kiss me baby, one, two, one, two, three._

_"Esto va por ti, princesa, aunque tu no lo sepas."_

_Chachi, chachi piruli, será, será,_

_Que me enamoro, me va, me va,_

_Como me gusta besar sin miedo._

_Chachi, chachi piruli, será, será,_

_Que me enamoro, me va, me va,_

_Como me gusta besar sin miedo._

_Chachi, chachi piruli, será, será,_

_Que me enamoro, me va, me va,_

_Como me gusta besar sin miedo._

_Chachi, chachi piruli, será, será,_

_Que me enamoro, me va, me va,_

_Como me gusta besar sin miedo._

_Besar sin miedo._

La música paró y la mayoría de los presentes, incluso los que no eran de Slytherin aplaudieron.

_"Uff lo he logrado y parece ser que les ha gustado, Draco eres un figura"_

En ese momento, un tomate pasó rozándole el pelo.

- Jo Ron qué mala puntería que tienes, te dije que me dejaras lanzarlo a mi, has desperdiciado un gran tomate.

- No, Harry, lo peor es que no lo he desperdiciado, mira a Snape.

Snape había salido a recoger a Draco, que no parecía querer salir del escenario, y ahora tenía un tomate estrellado contra su grasiento pelo, dándole unos extraños reflejos rojizos.

- ¡Corre Ron! – gritó Harry intentando escabullirse para camuflarse entre la multitud.

- Potter, Weasley, vengan aquí, no se escondan que ya sé que han sido ustedes.

Malfoy se fue corriendo abochornado por el tomatazo. Se dirigió hacia el jardín, a estar solo, sin nadie que se riera de él.

- ¡Malfoy, espera!

Draco se giró y se encontró con Ginny Weasley.

- ¿Qué quieres tú ahora? ¿Todavía no se os han acabado los tomates?

- ¿Qué? Oh, no, no vengo por eso. Yo venía a decirte que lo has hecho muy bien.

- Me sorprende que alguien como tú pueda tener buen criterio – dijo Draco con superioridad.

_"Pero ¿qué estoy diciendo? ¡Maldito orgullo!"_

- Tienes razón, no sé para qué he venido. Lo has hecho fatal y das pena – dijo Ginny volviendo en dirección al castillo.

_"No dejes que se vaya, no dejes que se vaya. Ahora está sola."_

- Espera, Weasley, no quería ofenderte – dijo Draco agarrándola del brazo.

- ¿Ah, sí? Pues suerte que no querías, si llegas a querer ofenderme me escupes en un ojo ¿o qué?

- Tengo métodos mejores, digo... gracias, me alegra que haya gustado.

- Espera un momento, tengo que ir a llamar a Colin para que inmortalice este momento ¡Draco Malfoy dando las gracias! ¿Qué será lo siguiente? ¿Admitir que tienes sentimientos?

_"Si ella supiera... pero, ¿porqué no lo va a saber? Puedo decírselo ahora, es mi primera oportunidad en mucho tiempo de estar a solas con ella."_

- Claro que tengo sentimientos soy un ¿cómo se llamaba? ah, sí, ser humano – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa que a Ginny le pareció irresistible.

Ginny no supo qué decir.

- ¿En serio te ha gustado la canción? – preguntó Draco.

- Sí, no ha estado mal, pero tampoco hace falta que se te suba a la cabeza.

- ¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto? Iba dedicada.

- Claro, ya vi como te miraba Pansy.

- Oh, no, no era para ella, era para una chica mucho más especial.

- Se está haciendo tarde, será mejor que volvamos al castillo – dijo Ginny – A menos que tengas algo más que decirme.

- ¿Si te digo algo no te ofenderás? Ya has visto que no se me da bien lo de ser cortés.

- Claro, dime.

_"Vamos, Draco, valor"_

Draco se aclaró la garganta, se acercó a Ginny y le cantó en susurros:

_Listen baby,_

_Come dance with me,_

_Kiss me baby, one, two._

_Listen baby,_

_Come dance with me,_

_Kiss me baby, one, two, one, two, three._

Ginny le miraba fijamente a los ojos. Se estaba poniendo colorada. Cuando acabó de cantar la chica bajó la mirada hacia el suelo.

- Espero no haberte ofendido esta vez.

- No, claro que no, Malfoy – contestó Ginny con la voz entrecortada.

- ¿Entonces porqué no me miras?

- Porque... porque... si te miro creo que podrás leer mis pensamientos y eso no me gusta.

- Virginia, Ginny, tengo que decirte algo que llevo guardando desde hace demasiado tiempo.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó la chica levantando la mirada a los ojos de Draco.

- Tu hermano me cae fatal.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Es broma, es broma, bueno, no es broma, eso es verdad, pero lo que quería decirte es que me gustas.

Ahora era el chico rubio el que miraba al suelo, sus mejillas mostraban un ligero color rosado, algo poco usual en la cara del Slytherin.

- Muy gracioso, siguiente broma, por favor.

_"Genial, ahora no te cree. ¡Tonto! Eso te pasa por intentar romper el hielo con la broma de su hermano."_

- Ginny, mira – dijo Draco cogiendo la mano de la chica y acercándola a su pecho - ¿notas algo? Son los latidos de mi corazón.

- Perdona, pero no noto nada.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Debo haber muerto! – gritó Draco divertido – Hablo en serio, Ginny, siento algo por ti y, antes de que digas nada, que sepas que es algo bueno.

- ¿Eso significa?

- Que te quiero, Ginny Weasley.

- Entonces tendré que confesarte algo.

_"¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Me aceptará? ¿Será que también ella me quiere?"_

- Me gustaría besarte – continuó Ginny – pero hace un mes que no me lavo los dientes.

Draco la miró sorprendido, y le soltó la mano de golpe por la sorpresa.

- Que es broma, tonto – dijo la chica sonriendo.

- ¿Entonces... puedo besarte?

- Creía que no me lo dirías nunca.

Y se besaron.

**- F I N -**

_Y hasta aquí este mini fic :) Nos apetecía mucho hacer un Draco – Ginny, y estábamos escuchando esta canción (tenemos una edad ya para escuchar Eurojunior, pero bueno, la edad es la que se tiene en el corazón, y nosotros tenemos el corazón de un crío de cinco años jeje)._

_La canción (por si alguien se la quiere bajar – vosotros mismos) se llama "Chachi piruli" y es de Diego, de Eurojunior, un programa que han hecho en la televisión española para elegir quién va a eurojunior (evidente, ¿no?)._

_Si la historia gusta, quizá la continuamos, pero en principio nos parece una canción difícil de superar jejeje. Pero como dicen en Gran Hermano 'el público es el que tiene la última palabra'._

_¡Un abrazo!_


End file.
